Romanticismo (ArgMexSpa)
by Alhe's-Nevereverland
Summary: "Cuídate Martín, que él te dejará devastado. Puede que te haga creer que te has ganado su ser, pero no es más que una gran actuación y tu no eres si no un mero juguete de su diversión." Francis se lo había advertido claramente, pero Martín hizo caso omiso de esas palabras que ahora tenía muy presentes.
1. Chapter 1 De curiosidad y comienzos

_De curiosidad y comienzos..._

Y lo dejó. Lo dejó tirado cual trapo en el piso, sin consuelo y sin explicación alguna.

_"Cuídate Martín, que él te dejará devastado. Puede que te haga creer que te has ganado su ser, pero no es más que una gran actuación y tu no eres si no un mero juguete de su diversión"_

Francis se lo había advertido claramente, pero Martín hizo caso omiso de esas palabras que ahora tenía muy presentes.

¿Arrepentido? Sí. Todos le habían dicho que aquel chico mexicano era buena persona pero le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de los demás: todo era fiesta y diversión. Ni más ni menos.

Yeztli no conocía el amor... no parecía como si quisiera encontrarlo, parecía más bien un gran miedo a sentirlo, pero quien mejor para juzgarlo que el mismo Yeztli.

De extraña manera el argentino no sentía rencor ni odio hacia el, pero aquel sentimiento de dolor no se quitaba con solo quererlo, mucho menos podía dejar de rememorar al causante de su herida.

-¡Bien hecho Martín! Tenías que quedarte a estudiar en esa escuela de artes con él en vez de regresar a Argentina.. Si soy un genio...!- Se dijo a si mismo en un tono amargo, el cual no era para más, puesto que la gente siempre prefiere no salir herido a conocer lo que quiere y madurar emocionalmente.

Pero bueno~, si se tiene que contar una historia, hay que hacerlo bien y sin revoltijos, pero para no alargar el tiempo hagamos un "pequeño" resumen (por no decir_ El tiempo que pasó Martín sin estar sufriendo por un mexicano)_:

_Martín Hernández es un joven aventurero por naturaleza: Le gusta viajar, conocer nuevos lugares y experiencias; también es un gran fotógrafo, por tanto en cada viaje llevaba su cámara para captar cada momento en una imagen simple, especial y única; pero jamás fue suficiente para él. Siempre buscaba quedarse más tiempo en cada lugar para poder apreciar las cosas en su máximo esplendor, pero no podía debido a que tenía que volver a Argentina junto con Sebastián, su primo._

_Sebastián era de nacionalidad uruguaya, pero se había mudado a Argentina para estar cerca de la familia. Por desgracia al poco tiempo de estar ahí, los padres de Martín murieron ahogados en un accidente de barco; esto fue un gran impacto en la vida de Martín, sin embargo, gracias al apoyo de Sebastián y su familia pudo salir adelante._

_Tiempo después, aquella oportunidad de aventura que Martín había estado buscando por fin llegó cuando cumplió los 19 años; esta oportunidad consistía en que a Sebastián le ofrecieron un trabajo como arquitecto en una importante industria en Ciudad México, y conociendo a Martín, quiso invitarlo para que él también expandiera sus horizontes y como era de esperarse, Martín aceptó gustoso la oferta._

_Al principio se le dificultó el acostumbrarse, pues entre tráfico, asaltos, corrupción y contaminación, el vivir en Ciudad de México resulta muy estresante. Pero viendo el lado amable de esa Metropoli es que para el terreno que ocupa es una ciudad bastante variada, por lo que hay tanto que conocer... Eso le gustaba mucho a Martín._

_Inesperadamente, una tarde el primo del argentino llegó temprano a casa, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, a Martín le sorprendía ese hecho pero aun así se dispuso a aprovechar el momento que podía compartir en familia junto con Sebas._

_-Hablando de oportunidades Tincho...¿No te gustaría ser un fotógrafo profesional?_

_-Suena bien, pero dudo que la escuela me pueda enseñar más de eso... vos sabes, soy un as en eso de la fotografía, ¿A que si?_

_-Tenés razón jaja, pero a lo que me refiero, es que podrías tener más oportunidades, a demás podrías pulir mucho más tus técnicas y estilos,¿No crees?_

_-See... eso suena bien, pero también me llama la atención la cinematografía, me gustaría el poder hacer corto y largometrajes _

_-Pues lo vas a poder hacer ahí_

_-¿D-de qué estás hablando Sebas?_

_-¡Irás a la escuela de Bellas Artes!,¿Genial no? Te aceptaron~_

_-¿Qué? Ya decía yo que la prueba que me pusiste el otro día se veía medio rarita_

_-Vamos vamos, no hice nada malo~!_

_-No se si agradecerte o matarte..._

_-Jajaja, andáte Tincho, no seas tan duro, dale una oportunidad, y si no te gusta el plan de estudio o la gente te sales,¿Qué dices?_

_-Está bien, tu ganas_

_-Pues tendrás que irte a dormir, porque mañana empieza el semestre jaja_

_-¡¿Qué has dicho, pero estás loco Sebastián?! _

_-No, solo lleva un cuaderno, lápices y tu cámara en el morral, dudo que en el primer día te encarguen algo_

_-Si me llaman la atención por no llevar nada, te juro que no te la vas acabar Sebas_

[...]

Y así fue como Martín , sin saberlo se encaminó hacia su mayor aventura con algo de tragedia, pero ¿Qué es una aventura sin algo de emoción?

Al siguiente día, Martín se encaminó hacía el Instituto Nacional de Bellas Artes y Literatura; se levantó a las 4:30 de la mañana para poder investigar con tiempo la localización y formas de llegar hacia allá, por suerte se dio cuenta de que quedaba a 3 cuadras del trabajo de su primo, en el centro, pero estaba un tanto lejos de su casa.

-Bueno, por lo menos sirve de que voy conociendo más este lugar...-Seguía algo adormilado, pero ya estaba vestido- Sebas, ¿si me podés llevar?

-Sep, subite al carro y ahorita nos vamos- Dijo Sebastián poniéndose la corbata y tomándose un vaso de leche.

Ambos en el auto, tomaron rumbo hacia el trabajo de Sebastián, y al llegar ahí, ambos se despidieron y Martín siguió su camino hacia la escuela, por suerte solo eran las 5:45 a.m (la entrada era a las 7:10) así que de repente paraba para tomar una que otra foto.

Al parar enfrente del gran edificio, quedó impresionado por la magnitud de este, simplemente no sabía que esperar ni qué es lo que iba a suceder después de que cruzara aquellas puertas y cuando por fin se decidió por entrar no supo qué sentir, estaba completamente impresionado: Gente de aquí para allá y viceversa, puertas y puertas a los lados, escaleras majestuosas y al final una de las puertas daba al patio... lleno de pasto y esculturas, era como el lugar llamado _la alameda_ (no muy lejos de ahí) simplemente era genial...

-...Fascinante la cosa...

Pero luego se percató que tenia que entrar a clases.

-La puta...-susurró para sí mismo, y fue con la primera persona que se encontró- ...Disculpa, ¿No sabés en dónde se encuentra la zona de la escuela de artes visuales?

-_É no terceiro andar_...-Martín intuyó ligeramente que esa persona no era mexicana- Lo siento, está en el tercer piso, un piso antes es la escuela de música, pero si todavía te confundes puedo llevarte- El joven de tez morena hizo su propuesta después de notar que Martín seguía confundido.

-Por favor- Ambos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras- Por cierto, mi nombre es Martín Hernández, soy de Argentina- Dijo con orgullo el ojiverde

-Luciano Da Silva, soy brasileiro- Respondió igual de alegre.

-Pues mucho gusto, y si se puede saber...¿Tu qué estudias aquí?

-Danza, ¡Es algo que me gusta mucho!-Tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Y tu?

-Fotografía, me encanta captar las experiencias que he vivido

De pronto, mientras pasaban por el pasillo de música, en el último salón se empezó a escuchar una tona interpretada en guitarra clásica, pero tenía un toque flamenco y al percatarse de esto Martín y Luciano decidieron acercarse a la puerta y fijarse por la ventana de esta. Fue entonces cuando una segunda persona empezó a cantar.

_Bésame, bésame mucho..._

El guitarrista, el cual tenía ojos verdes y herbas castañas, se veía muy tranquilo y se notaba que estaba disfrutando de la voz del chico de baja estatura, cabellos alborotados y ojos rojizos. A ambos se les notaba que les gustaba lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento y emanaban un aura de armonía.

_-_Ese de la guitarra se llama Antonio, y el que está cantando... Su nombre es Julián, pero le gusta que le digan Yeztli.

-Pues no canta nada mal

-Es alguien muy talentoso, también es muy fuerte... todo lo que ha pasado...-Musitó casi en un susurro- Le admiro mucho- Y volvió la sonrisa del brasileño

-¿A qué te referís?

-A eso, Yeztli estudia actuación y es excelente, pero de vez en cuando se junta a tocar y cantar junto con los de música, sobre todo con Antonio; cuando hay concursos de baile las chicas lo piden de pareja; a veces puedes verlo haciendo un cuadro en la sala de pintura o escribiendo un poema...

-¿¡En serio!? Ese tipo es un prodigio... De seguro ha de ser un creido

-Hasta eso, es muy buena persona

-¡...Y además es un Santo!

-No jajaja, su humor está lleno de doble sentido, es alguien muy malpensado, aparte es algo convenenciero con eso del dinero; pero también es alguien muy sensible y eso le permite transmitir sus sentimientos con cada cosa que hace- El tono de Luciano era muy tranquilo..

-¿Y vos cómo sabés todo eso?¿Lo espías?- Dijo Martín algo preocupado

-Es de mis mejores amigos, como un hermano- Sonrió más para si que para Martín

_Piensa que tal vez mañana_

_yo ya estaré lejos, muy lejos de aquí..._

Hubo un silencio de unos cuantos segundos en los que se dedicaron a escuchar a las dos personas que estaban dentro del salón.

-A todo esto- Martín rompió el silencio- ¿Ellos no tienen clases?

-...Sinceramente no lo sé- dijo riendo- Pero ellos se llevan muy bien y siempre se juntan para componer y cantar

Después de eso, Luciano y Martín se alejaron de aquel salón y subieron las escaleras rumbo al tercer piso.

-El cuarto salón a la izquierda es fotografía

-Gracias Luciano, de la que me salvaste

-_você é bem-vindo_, nos vemos en los descansos, sirve que te presento a Yez

-Muy bien, Chaito~!

Desde el primer descanso hasta el final de clases, Martín Hernández estuvo algo ausente y solo pasaba por su mente las palabras de Luciano con respecto al chico mexicano _"...todo lo que ha pasado.." _¿A qué se refería con eso? Martín no lo sabía, eso era algo que le causaba una curiosidad extrema y él no se quedaría con la duda.

Con que Julián...eh? Había algo con ese chico que le atraía, y Martín tampoco sabía de qué manera, así que era otra de las cosas que quería averiguar además de de descubrir lo que ese chico ocultaba tras esa sonrisa de artista bien actuada...

Continuara..?


	2. Chapter 2 De apariencias y misterios

_De Misterios y apariencias..._

-¡Hola Tincho!¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de escuela?

-Bien, eso creo

-¿Hiciste amigos?¿Hablaste con alguien siquiera?- Dijo el uruguayo con algo de desconfianza en su primo

-Sep~!, Conocí a Luciano, él es brasileño y a Julián, ese si es de aquí- Respondió muy simple

-¡Bien!, hasta que por fin socializas con la demás gente que vive en esta ciudad, tu muy bien Martín

-No es para tanto, a demás Julián se fue con un tipo de España, así que prácticamente sólo hablé con Luciano...- El tono de Martín era...¿Desilusión, tal vez?- Pero bueeehh~

Pobre Martín, había esperado la mayoría del día para conocer al tipo ese, para que luego se fuera con un español y no regresara en el resto del día de clases... Total, para no dejarles con la duda... el resto del día de Martín fue así:

Cuando tocó el timbre para el descanso, Martín salió al patio a esperar al brasileño.

-¡Hey, Martín!- Dijo a modo de saludo Luciano.

-Hola

-Mira, te presento a Yez

-Hola, mucho gusto, Yeztli González, tu eres Martín, ¿Me equivoco?- Sonrió amablemente

Algo tenían esos ojos rojizos...Pero Martín no podía descifrar qué era exactamente... Era como hipnosis... y su sonrisa... Era demasiado perfecta, algo ocultaba ese chico y Martín tenía que saber qué...

-eehh, no- Al parecer de Martín el chico se comportaba muy muuuy educado- Además, el gusto es mío

-Y bien Martín, se nota que eres nuevo ¿Qué estás estudiando?- Preguntó curioso el mexicano.

La puta madre... Algo tenía, se podía jurar que ALGO tenía ese chico que hacía que se distrajera y que sintiera un yo que sé que...era indescriptible. Sus ojos, su pelo, la sonrisa_ Colgate_, su voz...¡AHhhhhhhh! Era tan... frustrante, Martín no entendía lo que pasaba y eso le desesperaba.

-¿Martín?- Y ahí estaba de nuevo... mierda.

-Ah si, ehhh...fotografía- se rió algo nervioso.- Por cierto, Luciano me contó que eres alguien muy talentoso, te escuché cantar con otro chico hoy en la mañana...

-¿Luciano?

-Lo siento Yez, se me salió... Además estábamos pasando por el salón donde tu y Antonio se juntan a practicar

-See...No cantas nada mal- Dijo Martín sin querer admitirlo

-Muchas gracias- ¡Y Julián puso su sonrisa seductora-arrogante No.5 señoras y señores!

Lo dejaba desarmado y vulnerable. Eso era lo que pasaba. Ahora Martín comprendía, bueno, solo un poco.

-Deberías verlo actuar, pronto tu grupo de teatro hará una obra ¿No?

-Me gustaría verte actuando, por lo que me ha dicho Luciano, te admira mucho

-¡Martín!- Interrumpió Luciano algo apenado

-Owww ¡pero que leeendo de tu parte Luciano~!-Dijo Yeztli jalando la mejilla del brasileño- jajaja, yo también te quiero~

El mexicano no dejaba de echar carrilla a Luciano, pero cuando por fin paró, Martín retomó el tema de hacía un rato.

-Bueno, entonces me gustaría que me mostraras una actuación tuya algún día

-Haré que creas que mi actuación es real, te sorprenderé... tenlo por seguro- Sonrisa seductora No.2

-¿Qué querés decir con..-?! Pero fue interrumpido

-¡LA CHINGADA!- Gritó Julián histérico y algo sonrojado por lo que pasaba-¡Nos seas puto y suéltame de una vez francés idiota!

Un joven alto de herbas rubias y largas pasaba las manos por todo el cuerpo del menor.

-Vamos _mon cherr_, sólo expreso mi inmenso_ amour_ hacia ti y se que te encanta cariño- Dijo la persona que estaba manoseando al mexicano por detrás metiendo mano dentro de la camisa y posando su cabeza en el hombro de este- Como siempre eres muy sensual~

-...Y como siempre...¡Te digo que me sueltes pinche pervertido imbécil!- Entonces Yeztli dejó sin hijos al francés por unos muchos minutos...Pobrecillo, pero bueno, se lo merecía -Cabrón...- El mexicano parecía un poco molesto... si, sólo un poco.

-¿Q-qué mierdas fue eso?- Preguntó Martín bastante extrañado.

-Esto es normal...-Dijo simplemente el brasileño- Francis siempre es así con la mayoría de la gente, pero más con Yez y a veces con Antonio; por ejemplo: una vez Antonio estaba componiendo junto con Yeztli y conmigo, pero llegó Francis y tomó a Yez de la cintura y besó su cuello; después de eso se llevó una terrible golpisa por parte de ambos...jajaja

-¿E-en serio?

-No tenías por qué decirle eso- Yeztli adoptó un tono asqueado con sólo recordar aquella experiencia

-Una ambulanciaaaa! ¡Por favor! - Rogaba Francis

-Es que fue algo muy gracioso- Dijo Luciano entre risas

-Como a ti no te hicieron nada...pero un día sabrás lo que se siente

-Jo. ¿Pero qué le habéis hecho esta vez a Julián?- Decía el otro chico que se acercaba

-El muy puto me manoseo

-¿Eso es cierto Francis?- El tono del aparente español se volvió algo psicópata, junto con la expresión de su rostro.

-Él me provocó Antonio,¡Fue su culpa!¿Cómo alguien en su sano juicio no caería ante él?- Y Francis sacó un pañuelo de su chaleco y lo mordió dramáticamente.

-Mierda Francis, Julián sería incapaz de hacer algo así... al menos contigo,déjalo de manosear, y sí, yo se que es inevitable no caer ante el pero...- Antonio se percató de la presencia de Martín- ¿Qué tal? Soy Antonio Fernández Carriendo

¿Cómo puede ser que nadie más que Francis se percatara de lo que dijo Toño? No lo sé, así es la vida...

-Martín Hernández

-Un gusto y perdonen la interrupción pero, ¿podría llevarme a ambos, pero más a Julián?- Dijo señalando al chico mexicano.

No. Pero Martín no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.Y es que el argentino quería saber, descubrir todo lo que aquél joven de mirada rojiza y sonrisa Colgate ocultaba...

-No hay problema- Respondió Luciano.

-Bueno, entonces ¡Vámonos de juerga! ok no, pero hay que divertirnos

Y ahí fue cuando Antonio tomo del brazo a Yeztli y ayudó a levantarse a Francis; pero justo antes de irse el mexicano se volteó para despedirse.

-Ah si, ¡Nos vemos luego Martín!- Dijo animadamente con la sonrisa de artista No.1

Martín se quedó observando a ese grupo yéndose pero poniéndole más atención al mexicano.

-¿A dónde van? Se están saliendo de la escuela...

-Esos tres son los más avanzados de sus áreas, por lo que no hay mucho problema con que se salgan de clases, porque siempre cumplen, sobre todo Yez, él siempre se salta muchas de las clases, pero al final todo sale bien

-Dale, pero ¿A dónde van?

-Lo siento, jajaja realmente no lo se , pero ten por seguro que van a juntarse con Gilbert, es uno de sus amigos, estudia administración en otra universidad por supuesto...

Entonces el ambiente se calmó, fue cuando las campanas para el regreso a clases sonaron y ambos tuvieron que partir a sus salones.

¿Quién es ese español que hace que el tipo este se ponga tranquilo?O tal vez... A la mierda, todo eso no es mi asunto ¡Mentira señores! La curiosidad le carcomía el alma, tenía que enterarse. Tenía que saberlo.

A la salida, Martín tenía algunas dudas las cuales iba a consultar con Luciano...

-Emmm Luciano...De alguna forma siento que Julián es demasiado perfecto, también creo que hay algo que oculta...

-¿D-de qué hablas? - Luciano hizo un intento en vano de sordearse

-Su sonrisa, su mirada... es como si hipnotizara, no, como si fuera veneno disfrazado de miel, si eso

-¿Qué?-Esa metáfora había sido muy extraña para Luciano- No exageres Martín...Ya te dije que Yez no es una mala persona (por lo general), te lo aseguro; Antonio te puede decir lo mismo.

Y de nuevo Antonio entraba en el tema...

-Ok ok, pero eso también: Cuando Antonio llegó... no se, pero como que..Se sintió un ambiente distinto, es como si él no quisiera que me...

-Martín,¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?

-¿Por qué preguntás eso?¿Me querés cambiar el tema?

-No, pero tal vez el cambio de altitud te hace delirar o yo que se

-Lo siento... pero Julián me da mucha curiosidad...-Por un momento pareció arrepentido-¿Qué tiene que ver el español ese con él?-Pero luego se le quitó.

-Hmmm... Ellos tienen como un gran vínculo: Antonio siempre trata de protegerle, quiere pasar la mayoría del tiempo con él-no le culpo, Yez es alguien muy entretenido-, pero a Julián le gusta ser libre y no tener ataduras, así que varias veces se le escapa. Sin embargo Antonio siempre le apoya incondicionalmente en todo y ha estado a su lado, si no mal recuerdo...desde que Yez era pequeño, Antonio es mayor que nosotros, tiene 24 años y Yez 19, es como su hermano mayor...

-Vaya, debe importarle mucho

"_siempre ha estado a su lado..."_ De alguna forma era extraño. Algo dentro de todo eso no cuadraba muy bien que digamos, algo que hacía que el español apareciera en escena ¿No? Podría ser, pero era otra cosa que Martín no sabía.

Tal vez en serio son inventos míos Era muy probable que ese pensamiento fuera cierto, pareciera como si el argentino quisiera hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua... Pero no era un vaso cualquiera... no sabía de qué profundidad y tamaño era... Todo era .

Era muy interesante lo que había dicho el brasileño, pero la prioridad era solo el mexicano, lo demás vendría después.

-Si, todos saben que lo más importante para Antonio es Yez...

Puede que me haya equivocado...Tal vez esto era igual de importante.

¿De qué manera? Porque analizándolo bien, realmente no parecía que lo cuidara como a su hermano, había algo más...

-Muchas veces, cuando están juntos no deja que nadie se le acerque, ni siquiera en las fiestas, pero Yez es demasiado sociable como para que Antonio pueda controlar la situación por completo- dijo con mucha gracia.

Era más como si... Le gusta. Eso era algo que Martín debía investigar personalmente.

Gracias Luciano, eres de mucha ayuda Ahora Martín había divisado al que podría ser su único obstáculo para llegar al moreno... Pero habría que estar seguro para poder enfrentarle, _hay que batallar por lo que en verdad se quiere_ y si Martín en verdad quería llegar a Julián eso tendría que hacer ¿No creen?

Continuara...?


	3. Chapter 3 A celos y encuentros

..._A encuentros y celos..._

Fin de semana: Dos o tres días en los que por lógica son de descanso (aun que a los profesores les valga madre), pero como a muchos de nosotros, a nuestro querido Martín le encargaron unas fotos nuevas para una convocatoria en su grupo; al contrario de su narradora, Martín, viendo el lado positivo de esto se encaminó por las calles del centro de la Ciudad de México para conocer más el lugar en el que vivía; y qué mejor lugar que "La alameda" y "El palacio de Bellas Artes" para conseguir fotografías sublimes; y no digo que Martín no tenga la capacidad de sacar buenas tomas, ni que lo demás del centro no era nada, pero estos lugares eran muy especiales. Y claro estaba que Martín había esperado todo el semestre (si, del primer día pasamos al semestre) para un proyecto así, porque conocía varios lugares pero, Ciudad de México es tan grande...

-...Genial.

Y sin dudarlo ni un segundo Martín empezó a visualizar ángulos y sacar varias fotos de prueba, a demás de disfrutar del paseo y seguir viendo posibles escenarios para sus fotos. No podía ser mejor.

¿O si?

Mientras el argentino tomaba fotografías fascinado de la vida, no se percató de que alguien iba corriendo a toda velocidad y cuando se dio cuenta, ambos yacían en el suelo.

-Ay güey...Si dolió.

-Che, fijáte por dónde vas ¿Yez?

-¿Martín? ¡Martín, oye vamonos de aquí!- Dijo entre divertido y apurado.

El mexicano se levantó de golpe y ayudó al otro, rápidamente lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo a los adentros de la alameda, haciéndolo esconderse detrás de unos arbustos.

-Huuu...Eso estuvo cerca; pero aún no estoy a salvo.

El argentino ignoró por completo lo que dijo el mexicano, ya que estaba digiriendo lo que había pasado.

-Eh,¿ A vos qué te sucede?¿Qué ha sido lo de antes? No, ya se: Por fin te rendiste ante mis encantos ¿A que si? No te preocupes, causo esas sensaciones en las personas todo el tiempo, no me sorprende que tu también cayeras- Dijo el argentino tan arrogante y seguro de si con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Eso quisieras cabrón, jajaja; no mira: pues estoy escapando de unos asaltantes...

-¿Seguro que no preferís la otra opción? Porque yo si- Dijo en una aparente broma

-jaja, no seas pendejo güey- Para Yez, el argentino se le hacía muy gracioso y simpático, pero más lo primero.

-Pero si soy irresistible, incluso para tí.- Martín se acercó un poco

Quién diría que ese es el mismo Martín de hacía seis meses...No cabe duda que cuando agarran confianza... no hay quien les pare..

-Yo pienso que es al revés Martín...-Dijo en tono demasiado seductor...Y el mexicano se acercó más dejando muy poco espacio entre ambos, pero no sin antes poner mirada traviesa No.6

_Búsquenlo, no ha de estar lejos!_

-Chale... ¡Tenemos que escapar de aquí!

-Si, tenemos que escapar de los tipos malos... Eres un miedoso..

Corrieron y corrieron, cruzando la calle imprudentemente hasta "Madero", tal vez al esa bola de güeyes no se le ocurría pasar por ahí.

-Cállate. De seguro lo dice el niño que no le asaltan con pistola y cuchillo.

-Dale ya, dejo el tema pero... Ya que estamos aquí ¿No querés hacer algo? La verdad es que no conozco mucho aquí pero...

-¡No se diga más, yo seré tu guía! Nadie mejor que yo para mostrarte esta ciudad

Y así fue como Martín y Julián empezaron un recorrido por el centro de la ciudad, incluyendo alguno que otro museo, bueno, en realidad sólo fueron dos: El museo de la memoria y tolerancia, el cual fue un poco impactante para Martín, ya saben: el holocausto, la Segunda guerra mundial, campos de concentración, discriminación, etc. Y al final el Palacio de las Bellas Artes: el mismo lugar en el que Martín se encontraba a primera instancia, claro que esta vez lo miró por interiores.

Al salir de este ya eran las 6 de la tarde, muy apenas y alcanzaron a ver algunas exposiciones que se encontraban en exhibición en ese momento, pero no le dieron importancia y se pusieron a caminar al rededor, de nuevo por la alameda... pero esta vez era de noche, así que se veía diferente.

-Y bien,¿Te gustó el paseo?

Al parecer se habían olvidado del por qué se encontraron.

-Fue muy cansado, la verdad es que yo no se cómo es que aguantás tanto caminando, pero fuera de eso, me gustó mucho- La sonrisa de Martín era sincera

-Qué bien, porque todavía te falta conocer más, y luego, haremos viajes con los demás para conocer otros estados- Yez estaba muy entusiasmado con su idea

-Vos de seguro lo hacés porque querés pasar más tiempo conmigo, si te traigo de un ala~...Pero si querés estar conmigo solo invítame a salir..-Puso una sonrisa casi tan buena como la del mexicano...casi, pero no, no para Julián- Sigue intentándolo y tal vez un día te haga caso...sep!

-No digas cosas tan seguro porque tal vez llegues retractarte Martín... Puede que...-Sonrisa seductora y algo de acercamiento, llegando al roce de sus labios con los del contrario, incitando a Martín a algo más pero dejándolo con las ganas- tu seas el que termine cayendo ante mi- Susurró el moreno al oído del argentino... casi le dan escalofríos por tenerlo tan cerca- No creas que no me doy cuenta cuando te me quedas viendo.

-¿Tan obvio soy?- Pobre Martín...

_¡Julián!_

-¿Antonio?-El mexicano estaba entre confundido y alegre.

-¿Por qué está aquí?-Mierda arruinaron una de sus oportunidades

Al llegar el español, tenía una cara muy feliz, obviamente era por ver al mexicano.

-Julián~!-Ignorando olímpicamente al argentino, abrazó a su _hermanito. _Al parecer de Martín, Antonio estaba muy cerca de la cara del otro, pero a este último no le importaba, ni parecía molestrale, al contrario... Era como si le agradara-Julián, voy en camino a una fiesta, en casa de Francis,¿Queréis venir?

-F-fiesta... ¡Vámonos~!¡Martín, apúrate si no quieres que te deje atrás!

-Julián...¿No crees que deberíamos irnos en taxi?- Cuestionó el mayor.-La casa de Francis no está tan cerca

-Naaaa... como quieras, ¿Tú qué opinas Martín?

-Me da igual...

Entonces el chico de tes morena avanzó hacia la estación de taxis para pedir uno, dejando al español y al argentino solos.

-Aléjate de Julián...-Dijo el español en tono serio.

-¿Por qué?Vos estás celoso?- El argentino era malo disimulando su sonrisa burlona.

-¿Creéis que no os he visto hace un rato?Escúchame bien...-Con una mirada furiosa y gran fuerza tomó a Martín de la camiseta- Julián es mi propiedad, no permitiré que otra persona se acerque a él con otro interés que no sea "amistad"...

-¿Tan asustado estás de que yo llegue a robártelo? Según yo, Yez ha tenido bastantes amoríos... y los sigue teniendo, jajaja

-Ninguna de ellas ni ellos me importa, porque él solo está jugando... Sólo se está divirtiendo, a Julián no le interesan en lo más mínimo...- Dijo con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios- Por eso le dejo hacer eso.

-Y si sólo es eso,¿Por qué tanto alboroto en que Yez esté conmigo?- (C-C-Combo Breaker!) Bien aplicada por parte de Martín, y él lo sabía.

-...Porque te sientes con demasiada confianza de lograr algo con él, y eso me enoja; tu no eres quien para poder merecerlo...

-No me digas~...¿Y tu si?

-Si.-Su tono fue indiferente pero desafiante- Nadie más que yo le conoce como en verdad es-Musitó volteando a ver al mexicano- Tampoco sabes lo que se necesita para hacer que te corresponda porque no conoces su pasado. Solo yo soy capas de estar junto con el...

-No estés tan seguro...-Orgullo arrogante y palabras seguras; eran características del argentino

_¡Martín, Toñooo~! Apúrense o me voy solo con Francis y a ver que hacemos~_

_-_¡Maldita sea! Esperate Julián, no sabes lo que dices!- Antonio estaba sorprendido y asustado por esas palabras

-Claro que lo sabe, ¿no ves su rostro...?-Martín empezó a correr para alcanzar al otro, pues ya se estaba subiendo al taxi, seguido del hispano.

Antonio echó una última mirada de odio, antes de volver a ser el mismo de antes en frente del mexicano.

Al llegar a la fiesta los tres quedaron impresionados por ver al buen ambiente del evento: Mujeres, hombres ligándolas, alcohol, comida, música y el fabuloso estilo de la casa de Francis. Combinación perfecta.

-Dios, amo a Francis- Decía el mexicano mientras brillaban sus ojos al ver la barra libre.

-Yo también _mon amour~...-_Para cuando terminó de decir esto, Francis ya se encontraba metiendole mano a Julián.

-Paco...-Era ya como rutina para el mexicano el sentir su cuerpo invadido por un francés- No empecemos de nuevo...

-Vamos, un poco más~-Francis ya le violaba con la mirada.

-Francis...-Al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por su mejor amigo sintió un gran escalofrío, por miedo claro está- Sué - Y Francis obedeció.

-Julián ¿Qué te parece si..- el hispano fue interrumpido

-¡A tomar~!- Y Yeztli salió corriendo a la barra.

-Jamás aprenderá...

-No te preocupes _mon cherr, _él se sabe cuidar con eso del alcohol, además tiene muy buen aguante, nunca lo he visto borracho...No tanto.

_¡Hey Martín! A ver si sabes tomar, ¿Quieres un vaso de leche? jajaja- _Interrumpió el mexicano desde lejos

-No me creas tan débil Yez, no sabes con quien te metes- Le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_¿Qué, la vas a querer con chocolate? 'perate hombre, no vayas tan rápido-_ Julián sabía perfectamente cómo incharle los huevos a la gente, por decirlo así. Y obviamente el argentino no sería excepción.

-¡Eso es todo, te vas a arrepentir González!- Entonces Martín dejó a los otros solos, no sin antes voltear arrogante hacia el español.

-Maldito malparido...- Susurró Antonio.

-Tranquilo, no es para tanto... ya conoces a _mon amour_ Julián, cariño...

-Como sea..- Las palabras del francés no habían sido de mucha ayuda.

Martín y Julián tomaron mucho, pero extrañamente ninguno estaba en estado de ebriedad (no tanto), Al contrario, el mexicano se sentía con más energía, lo cual sorprendía mucho al sudamericano.

De pronto al joven de ojos jade se le ocurrió tocar una canción en guitarra, lo que de cierta forma era un imán para Julián: le encantaba escuchar a Antonio con la guitarra, al igual que cantar junto con él.

Tres acordes bien tocados hicieron que Yeztli avanzara hasta llegar al lado del hispano como si de hipnosis se tratara, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Martín... A demás ese ritmo sintió haberlo escuchado antes. Y con esos mismos tres acordes Julián comenzó a cantar.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos Martín no puso atención a la letra...Tenía que estar atento, si no jamás se acordaría

_[...] Como si fuera esta noche la última vez_

_Bésame, bésame mucho_

Ahora lo recordaba: El primer día que fue a la escuela, cuando conoció al que ahora era su amigo cercano... Esa sensación de atracción no había cambiado en lo más mínimo durante esos seis meses.

_Que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después_

_[...]_

El mexicano era muy talentoso, a demás de un gran interprete... su voz era muy seductora y Antonio era un as con la guitarra y se notaba su pasión al tocar; así que sería muy extraño que después de aquella actuación ninguna chica se les acercara, solo que el español no traicionaría sus sentimientos hacia su querido_ hermano, _por lo cual no le hacía caso a ninguna chica, pero ¿Julián? Julián era algo completamente distinto. En la más mínima oportunidad de seducir a alguien, lo hacía, ya fuera hombre o mujer, le daba igual: El chiste era divertirse.

Pasaron un par de horas después de eso, Martín empezaba a marearse pero sin estar tan ebrio; y al igual que Antonio sólo miraba a Yeztli ligarse a una chica susurrándole cosas al oído al mismo tiempo que ella se sonrojaba... La verdad es que esa mujer no estaba nada mal, y mientras Martín se preguntaba cómo era que ese tipo se ligaba a todas sin ningún problema, Antonio sólo tenía deseos homicidas y de secuestro...pero una voz le distrajo de su pensamiento.

_¡Toño, Martín! Ya me voy, cuídense~_-Gritó el moreno antes de salirse tomado de la mano con la joven de antes.

Los otros dos estaban relativamente cerca, así que pudieron escucharlo claramente. Antonio tenía unas ganas extremas de matar a esa chica, pero no debía, no al menos en frente de Juliá tuvo más remedio que quedarse a ver como salía por la puerta delantera a la persona que siempre anheló. Se le había escapado de las manos.

En cuanto a Martín... El solo recordaba la certeza de las palabras de Luciano: _"[...] pero Yez es demasiado sociable como para que Antonio controle la situación por completo"_

-Hija de puta...-Se repetía a si mismo el español.

-¿No que no dejarías que nadie se le acercara? Ni quien te entienda...- Dijo el rubio recargándose en el hombro del castaño.

-Cállate. Jamás pedí tu opinión- Antonio estaba que se lo llevaba la chingada.

-Quisiera estar en el lugar de esa chica, tener a_ mon amuor_ Julián...- Se notaba que al decir esto el francés no paraba de imaginarse escenas con el anteriormente mencionado-Si lo tuviera... qué no le haría~

Martín y Antonio le dieron un golpe casi al unisono a Francis: El primero, por hacerle imaginar cosas también, y el segundo porque nadie más que él tenía el derecho de decir y pensar ese tipo de cosas.

Y así pasaron las horas. La fiesta terminó, Luciano fue a recoger a Martín y lo dejó en su casa. Antonio se quedó en la casa de Francis para el _After_ entre Gilbert y ellos dos.

Al entrar en su cuarto, Martín no pudo dejar de pensar en ese "rose fructuoso" que había tenido con Yeztli, y no era que no le hubiera gustado, es que le daba coraje la llegada del español, no les dio tiempo para hacer algo más y siempre sabía el momento en el cual llegar. Era algo desesperante. Quedó convencido que Antonio era un fuerte obstáculo.

-Tsk!- Bufó el argentino antes de irse a acostar.

Mientras tanto, Antonio observaba el amanecer (una cuantas horas después). Estaba serio, muy serio, pero cómo no iba a estarlo teniendo a ese tipo como rival... Tal vez... si nunca hubiera llegado, él no tendría problemas; si Martín no estuviera, él no sufriría por verlo al lado de su amado Julián, porque lo amaba, siempre lo había hecho; desde que lo conocía, el pequeño Julián había sido su mundo su todo. No podía dejar que todo eso, junto con lo que había logrado con él se fueran a la mierda por una persona que acababa de llegar. Era inaudito.

-El regresará, no importa quien. Lo esperaré porque siempre volverá a mi lado- Musitó Antonio auto-convenciéndose.

Y no lo decía porque estuviera volviéndose psicópata o algo por el estilo, no. Antonio lo decía porque si así había pasado con Alfred, esta vez no sería la excepción.


	4. Chapter 4 Memorias y tragedias(pte 1)

_Memorias, tiempos y tragedias... (Parte 1)_

-¡Hey Toño!

-...-Puso una cara de fastidio, pero se percató de algo-¿Y Julián?¿Dónde está?

-Esto te iba a preguntar yo

-Pero si a mi me dijo que iba a contigo

-Pero como ya te diste cuenta, él no está conmigo

-Esto es extraño...Demasiado extraño, algo está mal.

-O tal vez ya se hartó de ti ¿No lo crees? jajaja

La relación entre ambos había mejorado un poco. Pero como dije, es solo un poco. Ninguno desaprovechaba la oportunidad de cagarle los huevos al otro, pero más que demostrarse quién era el que mandaba, ahora solo lo hacían por diversión o entretenimiento... Esa relación estaba bien para ambos.

-Tsk! Martín estoy hablando en serio, joder- Dijo el español con la expresión facial adecuada para el tono en el que decía las cosas. Eso preocupó bastante a Martín.- Él no suele ser así, al menos no conmigo...

-Bueno... Siempre hay una primera vez. No te preocupes tanto...Ya se le pasará- Raramente, el sudamericano trató de calmar a su rival...

-Pero incluso ha estado así toda la semana y me ha estado evitando. Algo tiene que estar pasando.

-¿Evitando? Yo pensaba que sólo era conmigo y que era porque se había enojado por esa vez que yo le...Ammm pensé que solo estaba molesto...

Los titubeos de Martín y su cara de pervertido no parecían convencer del todo al español, ¿Pero eso importa? claro que no (por ahora), lo único importante era Julián.

A medida que seguían conversando sobre el mexicano y su actitud esta última semana, la preocupación de Antonio crecía un poco más. Aquella plática no duró mucho, pues Martín era curioso pero no precisamente un gran observador, al menos en lo que al tema de Julián respectaba; y no le culpaba puesto que el moreno es un excelente actor, sin embargo, con tantos años de conocerle, el joven mexicano era como un libro abierto para el oji-verde. Eso era algo de lo que se enorgullecía mucho.

Al salir de clases Antonio se dirigió al departamento de Julián, al llegar tocó la puerta, pero nadie respondía, así que decidió sacar la llave que Julián escondía en el buzón para esperarlo, pero por educación decidió avisarle con un mensaje de texto.

To: Julian 3  
Asunto: Casa  
Julián~ Estaré en tu casa para que me digas lo que te está sucediendo, ¿Vale?  
Allá te espero(:  
Cuídate. Te quiero Fusosososo~ /  
Antonio. 23/03/14

-Lo siento Antonio...hoy no...- Susurró después de leer el mensaje con aire miedoso y a la vez un poco triste.

-Yez, Você está bem?

-... te preocupes Luciano, no es nada importante.

-...Está bien. Ahora tenemos que hacer algo para escapar-Dijo Luciano con la sonrisa de siempre, lo cual provocó que Yeztli se sintiera culpable de cierta forma.

-¿Por qué haces esto...?

_Mocosos~ ¿Dónde están?-_Se escuchó en el piso de abajo

-Soy tu amigo ¿no?, ambos hemos pasado por esto, por lo que no dudaría ni un segundo para ir a auxiliarte. ¿Siempre unidos, no es así?

-Si...

¡Perfecto! Ahora Julián estaba evitando que las lágrimas se le salieran de los ojos, y todo por haber involucrado de nuevo a Luciano en sus problemas.

-¡Hey, vamos, no es para que llores! No quiero que te sientas culpable porque no lo eres; anda, salgamos de aquí lo más rápido que se pueda, ya verás que todo saldrá bien- Sonaba tan seguro de que ambos saldrían con vida...

Ambos salieron del ático, no había ruido alguno, pero eso no aseguraba su bienestar, de hecho lo hacía más peligroso. Luciano hizo una seña a Yeztli para que se quedara quieto y callado. Se asomó al pasillo para asegurar que no había nadie allí. Al empezar a caminar por el pasillo llegó su perseguidor, el cual al verlos le apuntó con su arma al mexicano. Antes de que Julián pudiera siquiera planear un escape o algo parecido, Luciano se lanzó contra aquel hombre y empezó a golpearle con todas sus fuerzas. Logró arrojar la pistola del sujeto lejos de este.

-¡Mierda, Luciano!

_¿Alguna vez has perdido algo importante en tu vida por el error de otra persona?_

_La verdad es que eso duele, y mucho._

El hombre, que aún estaba siendo golpeado y herido de forma un tanto grave alcanzó a sacar una navaja del bolsillo de su pantalón. La reacción de Luciano llegó tarde, al igual que el intento de Julián por salvarlo. El brasileño cayó al piso con una profunda apuñalada a un costado del abdomen.

_¿Alguna vez pasaste por eso?_

_"Los niños son estúpidos, mira que entrometerse en los problemas de sus amiguitos para 'salvarlos', no se puede ser más pendejo porque no es mayor...¿Tu qué dices ah?"_

-¡NO! HIJO DE PUTA!- Julián de forma desesperada le plantó una patada en la cara a ese tipo y le dejó inconsciente- ¡Luciano, resiste! llamaré a la ambulancia!

-No... Lo siento Yez..

-P-pero todavía se puede detener el sangrado...- Musitó el moreno tratando de manera torpe arrancar un pedazo de su camisa y esperando a que atendieran la llamada.

_"Emergencias, ¿En qué puedo servirle"_

-Por favor, un tipo apuñaló a mi amigo y necesito que manden una ambulancia!

-En serio Yez... dudo que lleguen a tiempo.. nghh

"_Por supuesto, ¿Podría decirme la dirección?"_

_-_Colonia...A-andador del Olivo No. 124

_"Ya van para allá"_

-Gracias.

Y colgó.

-Yez... en serio, no gastes saldo- Trató de animar un poco a Yez- ¿Sabes? es bueno pasar mis últimos momentos contigo, eso era lo que quería...jaja

-Ya... deja de decir pendejadas...-Julián no podía estar peor- Te llevarán y te recuperarás..

-Sonríe, no quiero que la última vez que nos veamos sea así

-Maldita sea, esta no será la última vez...¡Deja de decir eso! Yo no te voy a perder, no hoy, ¡Siempre unidos! ¿¡No dijiste eso!?- La ambulancia no llegaba y Yeztli había sucumbido ante sus ganas de llorar-¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? Había bastantes formas de salir

beep~

-No quería perder a mi mejor amigo... Me dejé llevar, lo siento- La voz de Luciano era en tono afable y ni un poco arrepentida- A veces hay que sacrificarse por un bien mayor, y para mi, tu fuiste ese bien, así que no tienes por qué sentirte culpable...- El brasileño se las arregló para acariciarle el cabello a Julián en señal de querer tranquilizarle

_No de nuevo..._

El mexicano se quedó sin palabras. No quería creer que el tiempo se agotaba y mucho menos quería pasar por la perdida de un ser querido. No otra vez.

Al pensar en esto lo único que pudo hacer era abrazar a su moribundo amigo. La ambulancia empezaba a llegar, se oían las sirenas, pero como siempre, había sido tarde.

Salió de la casa para darle la señal a la ambulancia su localización. Rápidamente entraron a la construcción evidentemente abandonada, al llegar al segundo piso, en donde estaba Luciano a punto de perder el conocimiento por la pérdida de sangre y a aquel hombre peligroso inconsciente; los para médicos acudieron rápidamente en su auxilio, más por el joven brasileño que por el hombre que solo estaba golpeado.

-Muchacho, ¿podrías decirme qué fue lo que sucedió aquí? - Preguntó uno de ellos mirando con pena a Julián, quien no paraba de llorar.

-Ese tipo-lo señaló- empezó a perseguirme con el arma, mi amigo lo vio, nos siguió y trató de ayudarme; entramos a este lugar para ver si lográbamos despistarlo y cuando salimos del ático, nos atacó pero Luciano me defendió... ¡Todo es mi culpa. Soy un estúpido!

-Tranquilo, trataremos de..

_Doctor,¡Dejó de tener pulso! la reanimación no funciona y su pérdida de sangre ha sido demasiada!_

_-_...

Hubo un incómodo, deprimente y perturbador silencio...

-Lo siento chico, noso- pero las acciones de Yez le interrumpieron.

El muchacho moreno caminó muy lentamente hacia el cuerpo inerte de Luciano. al verlo se derrumbó frente a él, lloró como no lo hacía años atrás y se lamentó por no haber podido hacer nada. Como siempre, había sido un estorbo y un inútil...

-...Dijiste que estaríamos unidos... que saldríamos de ese infierno un día, que tendríamos una vida normal...

beep~

Siguió llorando al rededor de 5 horas, incluso cuando llegó la policía a los hechos para llevarse a aquel hombre, hacerle unas preguntas para testimonio y (en especial) cuando los para médicos se llevaron a Luciano a la morgue... Todo estaba arruinado. De nuevo todo estaba perdido, es un imbécil...

Al salir de la casa siguió caminando, con los ojos hinchados, y sin energía, pasó por el Zócalo, Madero y La alameda. En este último lugar decidió quedarse. Era de noche, pero eso no le importaba, caminó y caminó, una y otra vez alrededor de la plaza, repasando lo sucedido años atrás y lo sucedido hace unas cuantas horas. Si tan solo Antonio... No. Antonio corría peligro...Si Alfred estuviera aquí, lo más seguro es que esto no hubiera pasado. Pero claro, ¿Qué estupideces estaba pensando? Alfred lo dejó, lo abandonó cual perro cuando lo necesitaba...

-Maldito gringo, hijo de la chingada...

¿Y Martín? Él podía ser alguien con la autoestima muy alta, pero no podía involucrarlo en esto... Terminaría odiándolo. No echaría a perder la extraña pero linda "amistad" (con derecho) que había formado con él.

_Has vuelto a estar solo ¿No te gusta? Bueno, la vida no es una complacencia _

[...]

Llegó el día, Julián no había dormido nada, a menos que jamás volviera a despertar, no quería dormir. Llegó a su departamento alrededor de las 11:37 am, Antonio no estaba, tal vez creyó que estaba en la escuela. Dejó su morral, el cual no había soltado desde el día anterior, sacó su celular, estaba con poca pila y sin checarlo lo puso a cargar, tomó rumbo al baño, se duchó... una muy larga ducha; se puso los boxers y con el cabello aún mojado se acostó en su cama para dormir... ¿Qué mas daba si se enfermaba de neumonía o rinofaringitis? Total, si moría, se libraría de todos esos problemas que cargaba desde hacía años, al igual de que Antonio y Martín dejarían de correr peligros innecesarios.

Trece mensajes nuevos y 4 llamadas perdidas.

Julián no despertó, sino hasta las 7 de la tarde.

_¿Alguna vez sentiste que es culpa tuya?_

* * *

Primero que nada: Disculpen la tardanza! No lo vuelvo a hacer, desde ahora haré un capítulo por mes, así no los desepciono D':

Segundo: Esto parece todo menos un ArgMex, pero pues... hay que dejar que sucedan más cosas antes de que Martín caiga en las (lindas y sensuales) garras de Julián (creo que ya lo había dicho antes)

Tercero (pero no menos importante): Gracias por ayudarme Sarcasm-sama, me fuiste de mucho apoyo, espero que te guste este capítulo :'I

Bueno, pues este capítulo fue un poco raro y algo corto en mi opinión, pero bueno, habrá otra parte, la cual será en su mayoría un flashback de la vida de Yez. Espérenlo e.e

Pues espero que les guste, y si no tambien~

Reviews?


End file.
